No Return
by lovinGSR
Summary: Sara thought she could escape her stalker by going to work, but now, he's in her dreams. Can she trust her team to help save her, or will they be too late? GSR
1. Nightmares

**Hey everybody. ok, this is my first time writing, so i dont really know if i am supposed to write anything special, but i hope you guys like it and give me tons of feedback! i'd appreciate it!**

"NOOOO!" Sara kept screaming. Grissom thought he gently touched her arm, but now, everyone in the lab was looking at him as if he was abusing her.

"Sara," he said gently which was followed by another scream from her.

"No! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Sara yelled. Suddenly she woke up from her dream and she practically fell out of her chair. When she saw Grissom standing there she thought it was her stalker. Luckily, Grissom had good reflexes and his arm slid around her waist and gave her support so that she wouldn't fall back. She kept hitting him the chest and eventually started sobbing into his chest. Grissom enveloped her in his arms and stayed there for a minute.

For a second, Grissom thought that she had fallen back to sleep, and was grateful because she needed the sleep, but was nervous because it seemed like a nightmare he didn't want her to have it again. His thoughts were interrupted when she pulled away from him. She looked up at him and was confused momentarily and he saw it dawn on her where she was and immediately ran out of the room. He was so stunned that he didn't know if he should follow her or not.

She ran outside to get some fresh air and to collect her thoughts. Did she _really_ fall asleep in the lab? After she felt that she had calmed down enough, she was starting to head back inside when she got an eerie felling that someone watching her. She got the chills and tried to shake it off. She told herself that she was just imagining things, but still didn't feel right. She took one more look around, saw nothing and went back inside.

The first person she saw was Nick. She could see the look in his eyes, pity. _Don't look at me like that. That's the worst look, anything but that. Come on Nicky, I thought you'd be the one who wouldn't look at me like that._ She tried to force a smile, but he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. She was confused but then he led her into a private room so that they could talk alone. "You ok, Sara?" Nick asked with the same expression on his face.

"Nick, stop looking at me like that. God that is the worst look you could give," she was frustrated with him, but tried to take a deep breath before saying, "I'm fine Nick. I was sleeping and had a nightmare, nothing more," Sara gave him a stern look as his expression changed from pity to concern.

"Sara…" he sighed and wasn't sure where to start. "You need to go home, get some rest, you know, I think it would be good for you. I know that I would feel better if I saw you sleeping somewhere other than where you work, _while_ you're working."

"No! I can't," Sara was surprised at how fast that came out. She saw Nick's confused look and looked away quickly. "I'm fine Nick; I know when I've had to much. I promise that I will go home at the end of this shift tonight. Okay?" Sara hoped that her lie was going to work on him, but with the look on his face, she thought twice.

"Alright, if you really promise," he said it slowly, as if he wanted to believe her but there was something that was stopping him. She nodded and got up. She walked out of the room and ran into Grissom.

Grissom opened his mouth but she walked away from him before he had called her name. Nick walked out and stood next to his boss. They both watched her walk down the hall, confused and concerned for her at the same time.

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Grissom still watching where Sara just turned down the hall.

"She said it was only a nightmare, and that she was going to go home tonight," Nick said while sighing. "I'm worried about her Griss."

Grissom nodded and walked toward her direction but stopped and turned to Nick, "I am too. Let's just hope she's right, that it is only a dream. 'It may be those who do most, dream most'."

"Shakespeare?" asked Nick.

"No, Stephen Leacock," and with that Grissom answered and disappeared down the hall.

**Any crtisism welcome! let me know!! thank you so much!**


	2. The Wall

Sara found the break room empty and was relieved

Sara found the break room empty and was relieved. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Nick came in and sat next to her. She didn't say anything as she let the warm liquid of her coffee travel down her throat, feeling like it was waking her up instantly. He put his arm around her in a protective way just as Catherine and Warrick walked into the room. They came in and saw that Sara looked upset, but before they had the chance to, Nick shook his head furiously in a warning type manner. So they gave each other a glance and sat down.

Greg bounced in and saw Nick's arm around Sara and felt a little jealous. "Whoa man! What's going on here? Sara, you're breaking my heart," Greg said in a fake way, covering his heart as if it were actually breaking. It brought a smile to her face and to make him more jealous, she grabbed Nick's arm and pulled it closer around her so that it seemed as if they were actually sitting in one chair instead of two now.

Grissom just walked in and saw Sara doing this and could help the little pang of jealousy that flew through his body. He immediately looked down at the assignments to try and distract himself and act as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat, "Alright, Cath, Warrick, you two got a DB at the Stratosphere, and Greg, and Nick you guys got a break in at the Palms," Grissom said as Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all grabbed their assignments and left. Grissom stared at Sara and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. Then she looked at him, and he could see a mixture of guilt and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Do we have anything tonight?" she asked as she took another sip of her coffee. She said it so calm he noticed, but pushed those thoughts away and looked down at the assignments again.

"Um…yeah. We have a DB at a house out in Henderson. Neighbor called it in. Guess the single woman living next door hadn't fed her dog, and hadn't left the house in a while," Grissom looked up and saw her over at the sink pouring out the rest of her coffee down the drain.

"Meet you at the car?" she said it so quickly that it sounded like one word. But she didn't stop to wait for his answer and he was left there in the break room alone.

**Crime Scene**

They walked up the driveway to the head captain, Jim Brass, who was waiting for them to get there. He briefed them on where the body was and left them to their work. Grissom and Sara entered the house and searched around for anything that would be helpful for them. As soon as they entered the body's room, Sara felt her knees collapse and her vision go blurry as she looked at the wall and knew her worst nightmare was coming to life

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**I hope that you all read and enjoyed this chapter. This IS my first story, so any form of criticism is always welcome. Good, bad? If you have any suggestions or anything that you want to happen in the story, let me know and I'll try to fit it in somehow. THANKS**


	3. Promises

**Sorry it took me so long to write more. We have testing this week and it's been kind of hectic. But thank you so much to those of you who have written comments about the story. So…without any further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Crime Scene**

They walked up the driveway to the head captain, Jim Brass, who was waiting for them to get there. He briefed them on where the body was and left them to their work. Grissom and Sara entered the house and searched around for anything that would be helpful for them. As soon as they entered the body's room, Sara felt her knees collapse and her vision go blurry as she looked at the wall and knew her worst nightmare was coming to life…..

Before she blacked out completely, she felt a solid body behind hers and capture her in his arms before she whispered his name and welcomed the darkness that took over.

Grissom was so confused. He thought this was just another crime scene, and didn't think anything was wrong with Sara until he watched her body collapse in slow motion before him. Without even knowing, he caught her frail body before it fell to the merciless ground. He was holding her in his arms for a moment before he gently placed her down and ran to get some wet towels.

He rushed into the kitchen and found some paper towels by the sink, got them wet and ran back to her. He took off his jacket and used it as a pillow for her head. He lightly dabbed the towel over her forehead before she started to come back. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and was confused to be looking at him. "You okay honey?" Grissom asked in a whisper.

She blinked again as if she were trying to process the question before she answered him while trying to sit up. "I'm fine. What happened?" Her vision was still a little blurry, and she was light-headed.

Grissom had his hand on her back for support as he helped to ease her up. "You must have been more tired than I thought, because you passed out when you walked in here. I think I should take you home. And that's not an opinion, it's an order."

When Sara finally was able to comprehend what happened, she saw the wall again and her eyes were huge. _This can't be happening to me. It's not possible. He couldn't have known that I was going to have this crime scene._ She sighed and turned around to Grissom. "Fine, but on one condition," she said and Grissom just sat there with a look on his face that he was either confused or annoyed, so she continued anyways. "I will go home, but just let me help you out with this crime scene. As soon as we are done here, drop me off before you go to the lab. Please? Come on Griss, you need my help. This is a big crime scene and everyone else is busy with their own."

Grissom thought for a moment, "Alright, but as soon as the last thing gets bagged, you're going home, no exceptions." Sara nodded and got up completely. She grabbed her kit and gave the wall one last glance before she left the room.

Grissom was still confused but tried to shake it off his mind. He grabbed his kit, but something caught his eye. He looked up and saw the wall. There, right in front of him, written in blood on the wall was **SARA**. He looked at the file he had placed on top of his kit and saw the victims name was also Sara, but he couldn't help but think that this had something to do with his Sara….did he just say _his_ Sara? She wasn't his. He shook his head as if that would wipe away that memory.

They finally finished the crime scene four hours later. She tried to stall as long as possible. "So um…I think I want to go get some food real fast. I haven't been shopping in a while so I don't have food at home. Do you want to go to breakfast? My treat," Sara was hoping that her stalling was going to work, but this was Grissom so she never knew what to expect.

Grissom knew that she was stalling from something, so he thought that going out to breakfast would be the perfect time to try to find out what's going on with her and why she isn't sleeping. "Okay, breakfast. Then you are going home no exceptions. And I'll buy, if you promise me that you'll get some sleep."

She looked at him kind of surprised, but nodded and said, "I promise."

**If you guys want something to happen in this story, I am totally up to suggestions! Don't be afraid to add some input!! Let me know if you like it!! New chapter up soon!!**


	4. No Escape

Wow, some of you guys have great ideas!! Ill try to get them in as best I can!! I love it when you guys give me your ideas so keep them coming!! Haha

**

* * *

**She looked at him kind of surprised, but nodded and said, "I promise."

They sat next to each other in complete silence, and they both seemed comfortable to be in the presence of one another. Before too long, they arrived at the lab, and dropped off their kits. As soon as they were done there, they left for breakfast. They ended up going to the usual diner that the team used to go together before things from home started interfering with their work. Sara got some pancakes and coffee, and Grissom got French toast, started to order a side of bacon, but stopped himself mid-sentence and remembered that Sara was a vegetarian.

"So, what's going on with you Sara?" asked Grissom trying to sound casual, but knew that his voice gave away some of his concern. He glanced at her between bites and saw her staring outside. He looked outside but saw no one. "Is there something interesting out there, are you just sleeping with your eyes open now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I…" she cleared her throat and continued, "I…I…I just thought I saw someone I knew is all. It wasn't them, couldn't have been. Anyways, I'm good, just tired," she finished.

"And starving apparently," he looked down at her plate and it was empty. Then he looked at his own and saw he only finished one of the three pieces of French toast he had. He looked up at her and saw she was looking outside again. He quickly ate another one of the pieces and pulled out his wallet. He laid down the money and grabbed Sara's arm.

Since she wasn't paying attention to Grissom, when he grabbed her arm, she gave a little shriek. She was embarrassed when she saw the whole diner staring at her and she quickly stood up with him and left.

As soon as they got outside, she immediately hooked her arm with Grissom and seemed to usher him to the car faster. He was really confused now, but decided to ask questions later. They got in the car and Sara put on her seatbelt before she was completely sitting in her seat.

Grissom did the same, put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Grissom estimated that it would take about five minutes to get to Sara's house and he would ask her once they were behind her doors, but Grissom pushed the speed limit and made it in less time. When they got there he parked. She got out and thanked him, but then he got out too and she was confused.

"Grissom, I thought you were just going to drop me off and then leave?" she asked confused, anxious, and a little hurried. She kept looking around as if to make sure that she wasn't being followed. She didn't want to wait anymore so she quickly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him upstairs.

"Sara, I think that we need to have a little talk before I leave you alone," Grissom said. He saw Sara stop and he felt his heart stop when he saw a dead body at the end of the hall. They walked up to it carefully to not disturb the crime scene, and there on Sara's door, not only was her apartment broken into and destroyed, there on her door, written in the dead body's blood, were the letter's 'S-A-R-A'.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun….haha! ****Well I hope you like this chapter. I think it's a little intense; but the next chapter is going to be really short, and hopefully more intense than this one. Well, let me know what you guys think of it and keep the great ideas coming!! **


	5. The Warning

**Wow…special thanks to My Kate. I was laughing so hard when I read what you wrote about my second chapter. Haha! But I wanna thank all of you who gave me ideas! I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you guys! )**

* * *

"Sara, I think that we need to have a little talk before I leave you alone," Grissom said. He saw Sara stop and he felt his heart stop when he saw a dead body at the end of the hall. They walked up to it carefully to not disturb the crime scene, and there on Sara's door, not only was her apartment broken into and destroyed, there on her door, written in the dead body's blood, were the letter's 'S-A-R-A'.

Sara saw this and didn't feel so well. Grissom saw her starting to sway on her feet and quickly helped her sit down on the wall next to her. She put her hand to her head and started hyperventilating. Grissom was so confused and didn't know what to do in the situation, so he grabbed his phone out and called Brass.

"Brass, its Gil, I need a favor," Grissom said as he uncertainly glanced at Sara.

"What do you mean Gil?" said Brass concerned by the tone of his friend's voice.

"I need you to get down to Sara's apartment. We have a situation. Hurry," Grissom hung up the phone before Brass could say any more. He glanced back at Sara and saw her walking down the hallway. He called after her, but she ignored him and kept walking. He watched her walk away and through the door to the exit stairs.

**15 minutes later**

Brass finally arrived at Sara's apartment and saw her sitting outside on the porch. He looked around confused and then sat down next to her. She was rocking back and forth and wouldn't look at him. He hesitated before he said, "You alright kiddo? You don't look so hot. What's going on?"

"He found me again. I thought he was gone for good, but he found me again. I can't go anywhere, he'll find me again," she felt the tears coming and her face was getting red from her embarrassment and nervousness.

"Come on, lets go upstairs so that Grissom doesn't think you're off wandering somewhere," Brass looked at Sara again and slide his arm around her to give her a hug. She turned and gave into him. She curled up in his arms and started crying. He held her and gently placed his head on top of her head, "It's going to be alright. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you okay?" he whispered.

She looked up at him and cracked a smile. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, so she just looked at him and slowly started to get up. They walked to the elevator and got in. He kept his arm around her shoulder all the way to the top. When they got off on Sara's floor, they kept walking together down the hallway to Grissom.

Grissom smiled at Sara and then glanced at Brass. He saw the disgusted look on Brass's face when he looked at Sara's door and the dead body lying on the floor. He could see Sara shaking underneath Brass's arm and felt himself fight against his body to embrace her and keep her safe.

They heard a couple arguing down at the end of the hall so Brass and Grissom went to go investigate. After they had the couple calm down, a man across the room from them opened the door and peaked out. He opened it a little more and started talking; Sara gasped and started yelling, "Grissom NOOOO!"

Just as Grissom looked at Sara, he felt something hard hit his head and the last thing he saw was Sara falling backwards as a man chased her down the hallway of her apartment.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long! And as always…I would love to hear feedback!! Tell me what you want to happen in my story!! Thanks**


End file.
